vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Multilingual Members List
Summary This page is intended to be a list in alphabetical order of languages that our members are proficient in. Members who add themselves to the list agree to be volunteers to help with translations in the official requests thread. Members can link to their message walls here, and also indicate whether they find it acceptable to translate over 3 paragraphs. Longer text segments should preferably be handled on their personal message walls, not in the official translation requests thread. This list is intended to help members identify other members who can help with translations that help with evaluating important feats. If a member indicates that they don't like to be bothered on their message wall, this should be respected, given the voluntary nature of this project. List Afrikaans *Shadowbokunohero *CCFB (Rudimentary) Albanian *ScarletFirefly (native language, any size) *Crabwhale (Native language, any size) *Firephoenixearl (Native language, any size) Arabic *ZeroTC01 (Native language, any reasonable size) *Sekkonds. (Native language, any size) Assamese *TacticalNuke002 (Mother tongue, any size) Bengali *KLOL506 (Born in Bangladesh, also knowledgable in English) *Revan Laha (Bengali Indian, also knowledgable in English and Hindi) *Andytrenom (Native language) Bulgarian *Ogurtsow (Intermediate level) *Josep Maria Roca Peña (Very limited) *Antydeth (Native language) Burmese *Kuroiha (Limited; A few sentences/paragraphs at most depending on the wording) Catalan *Josep Maria Roca Peña (From Barcelona, Catalonia - Native language, any size) *Dark-Carioca (From Barcelona, Catalonia - Native language, any size) Cantonese/Traditional Chinese *Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan (Native language. Any reasonable size. Can read Traditional Chinese) Chinese *Ambus N.O1 fan (Native Language. Can also translate some Ancient Chinese. Any size) *Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan (Has limited knowledge on Mandarin and nearly zero knowledge on Simplified Chinese. Can translate some Ancient Chinese. Prefers not to use Mandarin or Simplified Chinese however due to political reasons in Hong Kong) *Mariogoods (Native Language. Can also translate some Ancient Chinese.) *Kellex (Limited) *Daqin (Limited. Mandarin only.) Danish *DivineTedrius (Mutually intelligible native language (Norwegian)) *BeastJam (Mother's tongue, any reasonable size, literal translations.) *Edenstar (Mutually intelligible native language (Swedish)) Dutch *Tsubaki Blue *BowserRulesAll (Native language) *Withersoul 235 (Native language) Faroese *Edenstar (Can easily translate written texts, but not speak fluently) Filipino *Byakuya_Senbonzakura_Kuchiki (Native language. Any reasonable size) *Reinhardthrowhisspear (Native-ish. Complicated. Any reasonable size.) *Steven Pogi Paitao (Native. Much more familiar with Tagalog) *Standuser081 (Native language. Any reasonable size.) *TheGreatJedi13 (Native Language. Much more familiar with Tagalog.) *Xtasyamphetamine (Native language. Not knowledgeable in more complex words) *Maruishimaryishi (Native. Not knowledgeable on difficult words.) Finnish *Tonygameman (Native language) French *Saikou the Lewd King (Any reasonable size) *OishiLover75 (Though I don't know the language myself, I know someone not in the wiki to contact for results and get them within a few hours (some may take a while)) *GoldenScorpions (Native language. Any reasonable size) *YuriAkuto (Native language. Any reasonable size) *TriforcePower1 (A couple of paragraphs) *Fukouda-san (Native language. Any reasonable size) * The Archdemon (Any reasonable size) * Elizhaa (Native Language) *Josep Maria Roca Peña (Very limited) *Firephoenixearl (Very Limited) *TacticalNuke002 (A couple of paragraphs) *Setsuna tenma (Any reasonable size) *Edwardtruong2006 (Limited, able to translate basic sentences and the like) *Epsilon R (Native language. If you need help I'm here. À bientôt !) *The Foolish Omniscient Guy (Native language) *Uninown (Still learning, semi-advanced knowledge as for the date of today. I can do paragraphs, but preferably a couple sentences and not much.) Galician *Josep Maria Roca Peña (Near native language, any size) German *William Shadow *Tsubaki Blue *Antvasima (Only rudimentary knowledge) *CCFB (Semi-native. Anything I have time for.) *Meosos *Crabwhale (Basic knowledge) *First Witch (Native language. Anything is fine) *Sleipnir36 (Native language) Greek *Lady Alice *GoldenScorpions (Native language. Any reasonable size) Hindi *-BANLK- (I am generally busy IRL but I will try to help out as much as I can.) *Andytrenom *TacticalNuke002 (One of my native languages) *Revan Laha (One of my native languages) *Zark2099 (Not super ancient stuff, but yeah I can understand it fine) Hokkien *Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan (limited) Hmong *Kellex (Native language) Icelandic *Edenstar (Can easily translate written texts, but not speak fluently) Indonesian *Skylietz (Native language) *Eganergo (Native language, any size) *Veloxt1r0kore (Native language) Italian *William Shadow *Dark649 *The real cal howard (Very limited) *ScarletFirefly (Limited) *Kaltias (Native language, any size) *RRTheEndMan (Native language, any size) *TriforcePower1 (Any size) *DMB 1 (Native Language, any size) *ZeroTwo64 (Native Language, any size) *Josep Maria Roca Peña (Advanced level) *Firephoenixearl (Limited) *RKGenki (Native language, any size) Japanese *Reppuzan (Very limited, can translate basic Hiragana and Katakana fairly comfortably, but the vast majority of Kanji is out of question) *Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan (Extremely limited) *Messatsu (Basic knowledge, knows some kanjis, but still learning, and mostly specializes in dialogues) *ShiroyashaGinSan (Native. Any reasonable size.) *Arestoron (Semi native, kanji could take longer) *TISSG7Redgrave (Limited can read hiragana and katakana but most of the kanji i can't (unless there are hiragana or katakana words above it to read. So limited and basic) *Veloxt1r0kore (Limited in katakana and very limited in hiragana, still in learning) *ChocomilkAlex (Basic knowledge, knows a handful of Kanji, studying in College) *Maruishimaryishi (Basic knowledge, studying in Junior High School, can read hiragana and katana, can only read some kanjis that appears on Junior High School) Korean *MrLuk2000 (Native language, however due to my long time in the US, I have forgotten many words and spelling, but I still have a generic understanding of it.) Latin *TriforcePower1 (Still learning it, but I can translate well enough simple texts) Latvian *The Divine Phoenix (Native language, any size) Macedonian *Josep Maria Roca Peña (Very limited) *Ogurtsow (Basic level) Norwegian *DivineTedrius (Native Language, any size) *Edenstar (Mutually intelligible native language (Swedish)) Occitan *Josep Maria Roca Peña (Advanced level) Old Norse *Edenstar (Can easily translate written texts, but not speak fluently. Can read the runic alphabets fluently) Polish *SpookyShadow (Native language, any size) *CCFB (Any size) *Meshifuari Arimota (Native language, any size) *Ogurtsow (Basic level) Portuguese *Matthew Schroeder (Any Size) *EliminatorVenom (Any size) *Anonimoe7875 (Any size) *EmperorDoom25 (Native language, any size) *KoichiSamakibara (Native language, any size) *RadicalMrR *Crazylatin77 (Native language, any size) *CrimsonStarFallen (Native language, any size) *Misogi2 (Native language, any size) *LeSword (Native language, any size) *Kepekley23 (Native language, any size) *TheLuffyPlayer (Brazilian Portuguese, native language and any size) *MaBoiAcnologia (Native Language, Any Size) *Dziga (Native Language, Any reasonable Size) *CCFB (I can easily get a translation in a short timeframe. 4 paragraphs is likely the reasonable limit.] *The Archdemon (Native language, any size) *Josep Maria Roca Peña (Portuguese of Portugal, Near native language, any size) *Cueio 2020 (Brazilian Portuguese, native language, any size) *XVulkano (Native language, any size) *Dante Demon Killah (Native language, any size) *Dark warrior 100 (Native language, any size) *Mand21 (Brazilian Portuguese, native language, any reasonable size) *KGiffoni (Brazilian Portuguese, native language, any size) Romanian *Josep Maria Roca Peña (Advanced level) *Zaratthustra (Native language) *Ovy7 (Native language) Russian *DarkLK (Native language) *RebubleUselet (native language, but translations take time; fine with translating the text as long as it's not a poem; might be a little rusty at English) *Ogurtsow (Native language) *NyogSothep (Native language) *Skalt711 (Native language. May be unreliable about English tenses) *CCFB (I can easily get a translation in a few hours.) *Jockey-1337 (Native language) *Dzhindzholia (Native language) *Josep Maria Roca Peña (Limited) *Ugarik (Native language) *MrKerf (Native language) *Walker21232123 (Little bit) Sanskrit *TacticalNuke002 (Well versed but may require some time depending on the length) Serbo-Croatian *ShrekAlmighty (Native language) *The Serbian Enderman (Native language) *Josep Maria Roca Peña (Limited) *Ogurtsow (Basic level) Siberian *Ogurtsow (Advanced level) Spanish *Dark-Carioca (From Barcelona, Catalonia - Native language, any size, almost any spanish variant) *Eficiente (Native language, any size) *Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer (No max, Mexican-American Spanish only) *Message Wall:LuciusIsMas (First language can translate pretty well. Long paragraphs to pages.) *Nico-v11 (Can do a couple paragraphs, mostly depends on whether I'm interested in what I'm translating) *AidenBrooks999 (As Spanish is my native language, I have no problem with translating longer segments, if I have the time) *OishiLover75 (limited) *Matthew Schroeder (A few paragraphs) *Kirbyelmejor (I´m Spanish, I know perfect Spanish) *Antoniofer (Spanish is my native language, so as long the text isn't a novel nor poem, and I have time, I'm able to translate it) *AkuAkuAkuma (Native language. Few paragraphs at best, if given time) *TheLuffyPlayer (A bit limited) *MaBoiAcnologia (Not Native but Mother Toungue Level, Any Size) *Super Saiyan God Julian (This is my primary language so I should be able to translate pretty much anything ask to me.) *Asnav218 (Native language, good knowledge on Mexican terms) *DanielX7 (Native language, good knowledge on mexican, argentinian, peruvian, bolivian and cuban terms; expert in chilean terms and in chilean spanish; doesn't matter how long the text, as long as I have time) *The Archdemon (Any reasonable size) *Josep Maria Roca Peña (European Spanish, near native language, any size) *Calaca Vs (Native language. I'm argentinian but I know of diverse terms outside Argentina's spanish) *Uninown(Native language, i'm universal on most common dialect; given enough time, i can do virtually any amount of paragraphs as long as it is not excessive.) *Bobsican (Native language, good knowledge in Mexican terms) *Dante Demon Killah (Any reasonable size, if given time) *Ionliosite (Native, very knowledgeable on latin american idioms) *CrimsonStarFallen (Decent amount of knowledge on it. Couple paragraphs at most) *Migue79 (Spanish is my native language as a Venezuelan. Well-versed in Mexican, Spanish, Argentinean, Venezuelan and a bit of Colombian slangs/idioms. Willing to translate an indefinite amount as long as I have the time.) Swedish *Antvasima (I only have the time to translate a few paragraphs) *GoldenScorpions (Though I don't know the language myself, I have a swedish friend not in the wiki I can easily contact for results and get them within a relatively short time) *ProspectX (Native, so anything that may come to mind just pass the message on.) *DivineTedrius (Mutually intelligible native language (Norwegian)) *Edenstar (Native language) Thai *Kowt (Native language) *Xanxussama1010 (Native language) *S.T.A.L.K.B.E.R.2 (Native language) Turkish *Mindovin (Native language) (Mediocre at English but I try to help as much I can) Uyghur *Daqin (Native) Uzbek *Daqin (Mutually intelligible to my native language (Uyghur)) Valencian *Josep Maria Roca Peña (Near native language, any size) Vietnamese *Chu Minh Duy (Native language) *Đinh Tùng (Native language) *Cerise Cherry (Native language) *Mugen no Setsuna (Native language) Category:Administration